yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy (Fan-Fic)
is a branch of knowledge that allows the user to manipulate any material to their most basic form, allowing either complete destruction or re-creation of anything they so desire. This is obtained by a unique process referred as "memory combustion", which as the name states consumes the user's memories, converting them into energy to fuel alchemic spells, rituals and techniques similar to how Magic used to generated Magic Power. Due to Luchia had travelled through many worlds which she gained many experiences and memories from them, Luchia has a wealth of memories, allowing her to use alchemic powers to their full potential. Likewise, for Carol's case, Luchia just implated her memories into Carol's, so Carol will has the same amount of alchemic powers and uses it to their full potential. Basic Spells *'Four Elements' : Are the main offensive set of spells in Alchemy. At any point, the user can generate one of four different symbol patterns, that can bring out one of the four elements: earth, wind, fire, air. Generally used as destructive spells, anyone of these spells carries immense offensive power capable of causing widespread devastation. * Light Element : It is a light element spell that mostly takes the appearance of a gold/yellow currents when cast to the opponents. This spell is very destructive enough like fire spells does. Others involved with Alchemy *'Alca Noise' (アルカ・ノイズ Aruka Noizu) : Luchia created these creatures that used to "kill" magic. They can be destroyed by magic but their offensive power is far superior. Their arms have a faint white glow, being armed with something called a "dissection organ". Contact with said organ causes anything to disintegrate and break apart to the molecular level, even Magic. It can dissect Magic, if the Noise direct contact to the Mage, the Magic Power in that Mage will be "stolen" and if the mage want to recover, it will took more time than usually. *'Auto-Scorers' (オートスコアラー Ōtosukoarā) : Are a group of Automated dolls that she created using Alchemy. Their duties include protecting her and carrying out missions for her. *'Homunculus' (ホムンクルス Homunkurus) : As part of the alchemic knowledge, the user may has the ability to create homunculus; a type of quasi-human creatures. Through this process the user created an artificial life-form that may based on their DNA or sorts and with specific parts of the alchemic knowledge to help the user to complete some tasks. Using this knowledge, Luchia has also created various copies of her own childhood body, allowing her to effectively cheat death and become immortal, by storing her memories and then transferring then into a spare body, should her current homunculus body be killed. She won't use Homunculus body if weren't her real body was been rejecting the form of Black Percher. Same case with Carol who was created with the childhood image of Luchia herself. * [[Dark Mythicalia|'Dark Mythicalia']] ( , Dākku Misikaria (Angoku Shinyou)) : Is the Phantasma that Luchia created by using Alchemy. Dark Mythicalia is her library of her memories where she copied various of it if she was force to use Alchemy and need to burn them into power. Support to Alchemy * Faust Robe of Dur da Blá : Is a relic that took shape of a harp. Currently, it is owned by Luchia and then was temporary borrowed by Carol during Luchia's absent in the first and second phase of her plan. It can enhanced the Alchemic power and physical stength of the user when being used. In Carol's case, her body was grew mature when she used it, for Luchia's who was in her homunculus body, only helped her to access to her real body and take form of the Black Percher without any rejections. Known Users *Luchia Merlia *Carol Malus Dienheim *Phara Suyūf *Leiur Darāhim *Garie Tūmān *Micha Jawkān Trivia *Originated from Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. Category:Terminology Category:Techniques Category:Fairy Tail Series